


They (You're In My Veins)

by orphan_account



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: I'm a sucker for sweet fluffy boys, Kris' gender is ambiguous here and they go by they, Other, So is Kris
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-29 07:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Susie forces Ralsei to confront his feelings for Kris. Maybe one day, he'll be able to do so without fainting. Maybe.





	1. Chapter 1

Ralsei hummed as he patiently slathered icing on his latest decadent creation, a red velvet cake that was styled to look like a hydra (Susie's suggestion). Although he hadn't seen his friends in a while, even Lancer, things were improving in the Dark World, and he was content. He understood that all of his friends were busy. Sure, he still got a bit lonely sometimes, but he could rely on his friends for the occasional visit, even if they were staggered events. Kris and Susie had even brought another friend from school a view times, a sweet girl named Noelle. She was obviously very taken with Susie-the thought made Ralsei smile. Susie had retained her outwardly tough demeanor, but she clearly had a soft spot for the other girl as well. In Ralsei's opinion, they were good for one another. 

"Hey, where are you?!" Ralsei was jerked out of his thoughts at the sound of Susie's voice. She had let herself in-not that he minded, so long as she hadn't destroyed his door (again). Hurriedly, he put the knife in the sink and hid the cake (otherwise, there was a good chance Susie would leave a rather undignified bite in the entire cake, which was supposed to be for everyone). He had just positioned the cake behind a conveniently hydra-shaped lamp when Susie burst into the kitchen. She cracked a grin. 

"There ya are, nerd! Why are you hiding in here?" Before Ralsei could respond, she had bounded across the room and swept him up in a bone-crushing hug. She had come so far...his eyes welled up as he hugged her back. Partly because he was touched, and partly because he couldn't breathe. He gasped a little as Susie finally relinquished her grip and set him back down.

"Missed ya, toothpaste boy." Then, perhaps not to seem TOO soft, she ruffled his fur, causing him to bleat a little in mild indignation. 

"Susie! I missed you too, but you know my fur takes far too long to tame!" A mischievous glint appeared in her eye. 

"Why, are you trying to impress Kris?" He bleated again, slightly louder out of embarrassment. Admittedly, Ralsei was trying to limit how much he thought about Kris. Kris was almost...too wonderful. Lingering on such thoughts made Ralsei overwhelmed. 

"N-no....where are they, by the way?" He tried not to appear too eager as he leaned around Susie, peering into the foyer for a glimpse of their human friend. 

She rolled her eyes. "They'll be here. Said something about having to meet up with someone's brother as a favor. In the meantime-" Ralsei winced as she abruptly scraped some chairs over. 

"Let's have a little chat. About you. And your obvious feelings for Kris." 

Maybe it was embarrassment, or maybe it was astonishment at Susie's ever-blossoming emotional intelligence-maybe both-but Ralsei fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

"Buttercream..." Ralsei mumbled as he regained his senses. Susie was kneeling over him with the tub of icing in one large, clawed hand. Apparently, she had shoved it under his nose. 

"So that's what it is..." she mused. "Wasn't sure if that would work or not. I saw it in a movie once." Before Ralsei could reply, she stuck her snout (?) into the container. At least he had remembered to hide the cake, and she was indeed eating something edible, he thought, suppressing a sigh that was both fond and exasperated. As she cleaned out the tub of buttercream, he pulled himself up and readjusted his robes. What on earth had happened, again? Ah, yes...

His knees grew weak once more as Kris flitted through his mind. Mentally berating himself for being so easily overwhelmed, he grabbed a chair and attempted to regain his composure. Ralsei took a deep, controlled breath and finally decided to speak. Susie was watching him expectantly, the empty icing tub discarded on the table. 

"So, you wanted to talk about-KRIS?"

Standing in the doorway as if they had been summoned, Kris was waiting patiently to be acknowledged. Ralsei blushed.

"H-how long have you been standing there?" Kris merely shrugged, but a small smile appeared at the corner of their lips. Probably for a little while, then. Susie clacked her nails on the table in contemplation. 

"You were out for a while, goat-boy. Since you were breathing fine and all, I might have looked around for that cake you were supposed to make. But I got bored and gave up. That lamp is weird, by the way." She nodded to it. "Cool cake idea, odd house decoration." 

Ralsei smiled. If there was one thing he truly admired about Susie, it was her candidness. Even when she was technically insulting his house. Before that, she HAD tried to get him to confront his feelings, after all. 

"I'll keep that in mind, Susie. Um-would...would you like anything, Kris?" Ralsei immediately became flustered all over again. 'This will be the death of me...' he thought. 

Kris shook their head. Then they pointed right at Ralsei. His blush grew impossibly darker. 

"Me? I'm fine, I assure you. I was merely taking a much needed break!"

"On the floor? Is that something else you Darkners do for fun?" Susie quipped. "But seriously, we need to talk." Grabbing Ralsei's arm, she marched him out of the kitchen and past Kris, who was still smiling. 

"Be right back!" she called. Ralsei peeked over his shoulder, hoping that Kris might protest. Unfortunately, they just waved, seemingly unconcerned. He sighed.

It seemed that there was no avoiding this.


End file.
